Always and Forever
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. His message to his girlfriend was the one thing that the gentle waves didn't steal for their own.


**2 years, 101 stories! Read and review, please please please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>"Can't you even give me one teeny, tiny hint?" Rachel Rafter complained, as Jake lead her towards his ute. "A teeny, tiny little clue?"<p>

"It's called a surprise for a reason, baby". He helped his blindfolded girlfriend into the passenger side, smiling as she crossly folded her arms across her chest, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Come on, baby, its not that bad!"

"Mel", she called. "Melissa, where's the crazy man taking me?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, Rach", her sister in law said casually. "It's a surprise!"

"If Ruby could talk she would tell me", the blonde decided. "Because that's what sisters do for each other".

"Have fun, darling!" Julie called to her eldest daughter, laughing at the look on her face.

Once Jake had pulled out of the driveway and disappeared out of sight of the Rafter house, Julie turned to Melissa. "She's got no idea, has she?"

"Not a clue". Melissa grinned.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel wanted to know, placing a hand on Jake's thigh. Placing it back in her own lap, he grinned at her,

"Rach, sit back and enjoy the ride!" Jake laughed.

"I can't, I can't see". Rachel pouted.

"You could park a car on your lip, Rach".

"You got that from Mel".

"Yes I did".

The ride to their destination was quiet- the humming of the radio, and the occasional question from Rachel. However, the answers were not what Jake gave her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there". Chuckling, he turned up the radio just a little, tapping the steering wheel to the beat.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you can take off the blindfold now, Rach", Jake said, opening the door.<p>

Rachel whipped off the blindfold after what seemed an eternity, gazing around anxiously in hope of seeing her surprise. All she saw in front of her was kilometres of soft white sand, the clear blue ocean lapping at the edges. It was completely deserted, not a footprint in the sand.

"Jake!" she said excitedly.

"That's not all", Jake said mysteriously. "I've got a whole weekend full of surprises for you".

"I love surprises", Rachel agreed. "Can I have a hint?"

"Absolutely not".

And, to make sure she didn't ferret through the car in a hope of finding a clue, Jake hauled the blonde off with him, when he ventured out to buy fish and chips. The two ate them on the grass overlooking the beach, reminding Rachel very much of their first proper date.

* * *

><p>The obnoxious honking of an alarm was what awoke Rachel from her slumber, the next morning- very against her will, and way too early for her comprehension.<p>

After grumpily unplugging the clock from the power point, she blearily noticed the white folded piece of paper, reaching for it curiously.

"Jake, what's this?"

But then she realised that she was the only one in the bed. Frowning a little, she unfolded the note, her eyes subjected to Jake's messy scrawl.

_Good morning baby! I know it's early, but I've been up for ages, planning your surprise. So, head into the kitchen and make yourself a cup of coffee because I know you can't function without it. Love Jake xxx_

With a small smile, she folded the note and propped it up against the clock once more. Padding barefoot into the kitchen, she saw a mug sitting by the coffee machine, a note attached.

_Drink your coffee Rach, and enjoy! Then go and get dressed, I moved your bag to the end of the bed. _

With a small smile on her face, she made herself a coffee, inhaling the sweet smell and sipping it slowly.

Setting the mug on the bench (the liquid rendering her slightly more awake), heading back into the bedroom they were sharing. Her bag was sitting at the end of the bed, where Jake had left it, a white note sitting on the top of her favourite blue sundress.

Or rather, the blue sundress that Jake liked best.

After changing into the dress, she unfolded the note from her boyfriend, unsure what his directions were going to be next.

_I know you're getting really sick of these, but this is the last one, I promise. Head out onto the back deck and look out at the beach, you'll see. Love you always and forever. _

She was a little frustrated, but mostly curious, wondering what on earth Jake could have possibly planned. So she padded onto the back deck, eyes peeled for any clues.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she saw what was written in the sand, her boyfriend standing ankle deep in waves lapping at his feet.

**MARRY ME RACHEL**

Tears welled in her eyes as they met Jake's chocolate orbs. As he padded up the sand, he called out.

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

The closer he got, the more Rachel could see the sparkle of diamonds in the early morning sun. Leaping the railing, he dropped to one knee, presenting Rachel with the ring.

"Yes", she whispered, as he slid the ring onto her finger. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she caught him with a kiss.

"I told you I had a surprise for you", Jake smiled, as they broke apart.

They spent the whole day frolicking on the sand, splashing in the water…

But the waves didn't wash away Jake's** message. **


End file.
